If I Never See Your Face Again
by GuiltyMe
Summary: DH missing moment. What happened between Ron and Hermione before he interrupted Ginny and Harry on Harry's birthday.


Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been making their way up the stairs of the Burrow to Ron's room when Ginny appeared beside her door unexpectedly.

"Harry can I talk to you for a second?" She held onto her door tentatively, her face giving nothing away.

Harry looked at Ron before turning back to Ginny. "Yeah. Alright."

"Come on Ron. I need your help finding those sheets your Mum asked for." Hermione said taking Ron's wrist and pulling him up the stairs behind her.

From over his shoulder, Ron sees Harry following Ginny into her room, the door closing behind them. Hermione held on to him until they crossed into his room. As Ron closed his door, Hermione sits down in front of the stacks of books she'd been sorting. He turns to her confused.

"We made the guest beds for Fleur's parents yesterday Hermione. Mum didn't send us up here for sheets."

"I know." Hermione said picking up a particularly dusty volume and flipping through the brittle pages.

Ron narrows his eyes and tilts his head, waiting for an explanation. Hermione, absorbed in the task at hand, fails to notice. Ron sits down on his bed, across from where Hermione is sorting. "Then why did you say she was?"

"Because clearly they wanted a moment alone and it gave us a reason to leave them be." Hermione said without glancing up.

Ron's brows furrowed further. "What's Harry want a moment alone with Ginny for? He's the one that chucked her."

The book Hermione was flipping through falls to her lap as she looks up at him. "Oh honestly Ronald. Don't be daft! You know he only did that because he's trying to protect her. Can't you imagine how hard this must be for the both of them?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asks leaning down, elbows resting on his knees.

Hermione shakes her head and goes back to sorting books. "There's a war brewing. No one knows what's going to happen. They don't know when they'll see each other again." Her voice falters and she hugs a large leather volume to her chest. "If they'll see each other again. It's got to be unbearable."

Her eyes glass over for a moment but she shakes her head again and resumes moving the remaining books into two piles.

Ron watches her as she organizes and thinks about what he would say if he didn't know he was going to see Hermione every day. It's true they don't know what they're going to encounter while they search for the horcruxes, but they are going together. What would he do if he might never see her again?

Ron imagines how he'd stand and move in front of her. How she'd look up from the floor, confused while he reached down and took her hands, pulling her to her feet. How he'd keep holding her hands after she stood until she looks from him to their joined hands, her breath coming more quickly now, her chest rising and falling.

How she'd look back up at him when he'd free his right hand so he can tuck her crazy hair behind her ear before resting his hand at the side of her neck. How her eyes would flutter close for a moment, when he strokes his thumb over her temple and how he'd feel her pulse throbbing.

How he'd lean down achingly slow so his intentions are clear, so she has time to stop him if she doesn't want him to kiss her, if she doesn't want to kiss him. How she'd let out a little sigh after their lips connect.

How he'd drop her hand so he can pull her close, pouring everything he can't say into his touch. Telling her that she's precious, that she's so important to him, that he loves her, by holding her close and running his hand down her back. How her hands would go around his neck, fingers stroking the hair at the nape of his neck.

How the kiss would go on for moments or hours before shifting, involving teeth and tongues, becoming heated. How he'd moan softly in the back of his throat as she'd bite his bottom lip. How they're hands would be everywhere, bodies pressed together and still somehow not close enough.

How she'd pant his name as his lips moved to her neck and he'd pull her with him to his bed, tripping over a stack of sorted books. How they'd fall to the bed in a heap, breaking apart laughing awkwardly, both eager to reposition and start again. How she'd climb into his lap, straddling him. How looking up at her, feeling her body so close to his, he'd forget how to breathe for a second.

Hermione drops another book into the keep pile with a thud and it jars Ron back to reality. He jumps up, startling her, "What's the matter Ron?"

He looks down at her for a second before running from the room. Hermione follows, calling after him, but Ron doesn't answer, determined on getting Harry away from his sister.


End file.
